This invention relates to an improved locking system mechanism and more particularly to a system of the type wherein locking a central lock or closing a central door or drawer of a desk automatically effects locking of associated side drawers of that desk. Alternative embodiments of the mechanism are useful for filing cabinets, credenzas and other multiple drawer furniture.
A drawer locking system for a desk and/or a credenza typically employs a center lock for locking a center drawer and a linkage connecting the center drawer to side drawers for simultaneously locking the associated side drawers. In this manner, operation of a single key in the lock of the center drawer will automatically lock the remainder of the drawers for the desk. For example, an actuating rod or shaft may extend laterally from the central lock and connect with side drawer locks associated with the side drawers. Typically, the side drawer locks will comprise a depending locking bar having a series of locking pins projecting laterally therefrom for engagement with detents asscociated with the side drawers. Rotation of the key in the central drawer lock will drive the actuating rod thereby effecting operation of the locking bar to simultaneously position the locking bar pins into or out of locking position with the side drawers.
Other types of such central locking systems are available. Applicant, for example, makes a locking bar system wherein a separate key actuated locking bar is provided for each set of side drawers. Usually, however, prior art systems require the installation of rather complex linkage mechanisms connecting the central lock with the side drawer locking bar. Thus, there has been a need for a simplfied mechanism which will effect locking of side drawers by operation of a central drawer or lock. Such a system should be easily installed, have the fewest number of parts necessary and should be reliable and inexpensive.